


In Practice

by Remember When (scribblemyname), WriteItSmall (scribblemyname)



Series: Meme Inspired [37]
Category: K (Anime), K: Lost Small World (Manga)
Genre: Bed-sharing, Double Drabble, Gen, Implied Attraction, Spooning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 19:20:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17351093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblemyname/pseuds/Remember%20When, https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblemyname/pseuds/WriteItSmall
Summary: Leaving the heat off at night sounded good in theory.





	In Practice

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: smaller person as the big spoon

Saruhiko still had access to his money but found himself easily drawn into Misaki's way of life and all the moneysaving tricks his mother had taught him. Sharing shower water was certainly no hardship. Turning off lights when they didn't need them was only annoying when Misaki started nagging. Leaving the heat off at night sounded good in theory, since they both had a pile of blankets.

It was not good in practice.

Saruhiko didn't realize he was cold until after he was shivering. He hunched his shoulders and gritted his teeth and plotted in the back of his mind how to tell Misaki they were never doing this again in a way that would actually forestall Misaki's numerous good reasons why he knew better than Saruhiko how to save money. (He did, in fact.)

All that fled Saruhiko's mind when a sleepy, tousled Misaki pulled himself onto the top bunk and burrowed into Saruhiko's covers like that made any kind of sense. His arms wrapped around Saruhiko, his warm breath suddenly heating the back of Saruhiko's neck, and suddenly Saruhiko couldn't even feel the cold—just every single place their bodies touched.

He swallowed and permanently retired his objections.


End file.
